


Helpless

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Tie him down so he can float without fear of flying away.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> Day two prompt: bondage

Plush-lined cuffs settle around his wrists, feeling much heavier than they have any right to. His ankles follow. There's a quiet hum in his head as Rhett comes up by his shoulder.

"Okay babe?"

He mumbles an affirmative, pressing the side of his face into the soft of the comforter. Good thing he's tethered down, else he might float away.

Sure, he knows this is _tame_ but it trips just the right switch in his brain.

A blurry patch of brown passes his periphery. He's thinking about the feel of soft, fluffy hair against his skin moments before it becomes reality. Warm, wet kisses down his back, opening him up slow and easy.

His hips tilt back and he can feel the tension in his ties.

There's a finger to join the tongue, a spark to ignite the low blaze in his mind. Fingers tweaking his nipple, pinching, pulling. Pulling him along like a helpless stray on a rope to the edge, obscured in undergrowth such that the fall takes him by surprise. He's still dazed, a whole swarm of bees between his ears when he feels the warm release across his backside.


End file.
